


Greed

by purgatoan



Series: Week Of Writing Challenge (7 Deadly Sins) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: As a friend of Sam and Dean, you know Cas since Dean got rescued from hell by him. Soon, you’re friends with him and it’s amazing. Unfortunately, you develop feelings for him but you’re certain that he doesn’t feel the same way. How could he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You were always mesmerized with Castiel’s adorableness, even when you didn’t know yet that he was on your and Winchesters’ side. His brows furrowed in confusion every time he tried to understand when brothers were joking or bickering. You tried very hard not to laugh every time you saw him like that. He looked like a sad puppy when Dean was trying to explain modern technology or pop culture references to him and it always lifted up your mood. 

At the beggining, he was only a cute stranger to you but, soon, you found yourself getting attracted to him. It hurt because you were certain that he didn’t feel the same way. Also, you saw weird and fucked up things, but relationship with an actual angel? That was the new level of impossible. You decided to simply enjoy his company and, maybe, develop a good friendship with him. That could be your only goal.

You got along pretty well, considering the differences between humans and angels, of course. When he didn’t understand something he always came to you because he knew that you wouldn’t laugh at him, just explain him thoroughly how something worked or what it meant. You were always patient with him because, to be honest, all these moments gave you an opportunity to spend more time with him.

When boys found the Bunker, you also prepared a room for Cas so he could feel like he belonged somewhere. You arranged some sunflowers in the vases and hanged some photos of bees on the walls. You knew that he liked nature and you were hoping that he’d understand how much it meant to you to give him a place which he could call home.

Once he came back to the Bunker after gathering some info, he was clearly surprised when you told him that he’s got his own room. He immediately zapped you two there and took a look around. He started pacing around, touching and checking out every single thing, and you smiled widely, happy that he liked your suprise, just like you predicted he would.

What you didn’t predict was that he reached into one of his trenchoat’s inside pockets and took out a picture, setting it on the nightstand. You quickly walked to his side, curious about what was on that picture, and your eyes widened in realisation.

It was one of your family pictures from when you were younger. You always had it by your side, as the only reminder of how your parents looked like before they were killed by a demon, and you were devastated once you couldn’t find it anymore. You thought you lost it.

“That’s mine.” you stated, staring at the picture in shock.

“I know.” Castiel said, sitting on the bed. You looked at him and realised that he seemed sad.

“Why did you take it?” you asked quietly, taking a seat next to him. He looked down at his hands before he answered your question.

“I just wanted to have you somewhere near when I’m away, I guess. I find it very difficult to not see you for a long time” he admitted, straightening his tie and running his hand through his hair. You couldn’t believe what you just saw. Your angel was blushing.

“Oh. I see.” a soft smile appeared on your face once you understood what he meant. 

“You’re not mad? I took away something and I didn’t ask for permission. That’s an inappropriate behaviour, you were the one who told me that.” he furrowed his brows and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Why are you laughing, Y/N? Did I do something funny?” he wondered and you cleared your throat, trying to calm yourself down.

“I’m not mad, Cas. You can keep this picture if you want” you took a deep breath before you continued. “And, just so you know. I miss you too when you’re away.” you said shyly and a huge grin appeared on his face.

“You do?” he asked, reaching slowly for your hand, and entwined his fingers with yours.

“Yes, I do.” you whispered before you leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his.


End file.
